Branco
by dlz
Summary: OC/OOC/AR/MM. A chegada de um misterioso cão branco atrai Clark e traz à tona o envolvimento da Luthorcorp com experimentos com animais. Lex Luthor reencontra uma pessoa especial. R
1. Conhecendo os Eaton

**Título**: Branco  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: Um garoto chega a Smallville com seu cachorro branco e Lex Luthor reencontra uma pessoa muito importante na sua vida.

* * *

PARTE I - CONHECENDO OS EATON

"O quê aconteceu?", perguntou Lionel a um grupo de cientistas, após chegar ao laboratório que estava secretamente instalado num pequeno depósito próximo das docas, em Metropolis.

"Ele fugiu", respondeu o Dr. Hawke, chefe das pesquisas, e que estava visivelmente transtornado. Não gostava muito da idéia de confrontar Lionel, principalmente numa situação como aquela, mas era a LuthorCorp que pagava as contas e ele tinha todo o direito de saber que alguma coisa não havia dado certo.

"Como assim fugiu?", indagou Lionel, furioso.

"Ele é muito esperto", disse outro cientista.

Lionel sorriu, sem tirar os olhos do Dr. Hawke.

"Quer mesmo que eu acredite que a sua equipe toda foi enganada por um dos seus próprios experimentos?", perguntou ele, ironicamente, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco.

Todos ficaram em silênio.

"Muito bem", disse Lionel, entendendo que aquela quietude toda significava consentimento geral. "A que nível ele estava?", perguntou, referindo-se ao grau do experimento, que evoluía gradativamente, e que nunca havia passado da terceira fase.

"O máximo a que chegamos até agora", respondeu o Dr. Hawke. "Na fase quatro".

Visivelmente surpreso com o progresso nos trabalhos, Lionel levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. Olhou à sua volta. Viu, ao longe, pela janela que dava acesso à sala de pesquisas, frascos com líquido verde luminescente, uma mesa de operação de tamanho médio e um caro aparato tecnológico.

"Claro", disse Lionel. "Senão, não teria conseguido fugir, certo?"

"Nunca imaginamos que isso fosse acontecer", disse o Dr. Hawke.

"Claro", ponderou Lionel. "Esse foi o seu problema".

Os cientistas estavam todos cabisbaixos, envergonhados por terem se deixado enganar daquele jeito, e pior, terem que enfrentar Lionel e toda a sua fúria diante daquele fracasso. Antes que o Dr. Hawke dissesse mais alguma coisa em sua defesa, Lionel apenas ordenou:

"Encontrem-no", e lhes deu as costas.

Confuso, porém, o cientista perguntou como o faria.

"Vocês o criaram", disse Lionel. "Agora o encontrem".

O Dr. Hawke olhou para toda a sua equipe. Jamais havia chegado tão longe numa pesquisa do porte como aquela e nunca cometeu um erro tão grande como aquele. Era como se todos os seus esforços estivessem reduzidos àquela única falha. Mas Lionel estava certo. Deviam encontrar a cobaia, antes que alguma coisa desse errada, pensava o jovem cientista.

"Eu teria encerrado as pesquisas há mais de quatro meses, Dr. Hawke", lembrou-lhe Lionel, impondo todo o seu poder como o investidor naqueles trabalhos e com direito suficiente de exigir o que bem entendesse.

"Mas você me garantiu que tudo daria certo", continuou ele, com sua arrogância peculiar. "Agora está me dizendo que o experimento simplesmente escapou".

O cientitsa ficou calado, impotente.

"Quanta falta de responsabilidade, doutor", concluiu Lionel, que, antes de lhe dar definitivamente as costas e entrar no elevador que o levaria à saída do prédio, disse: "Quero que o encontrem o mais rápido possível, ou esse lugar vai sumir como se nunca tivesse existido e todos vocês vão para a rua".

...

Corey Eaton era um garoto comum de quinze anos, cujos pais haviam recentemente se divorciado e que teve a vida virada de cabeça para baixo quando, para recomeçar vida nova, sua mãe o obrigou a deixar todos os seus amigos em Metropolis para ir morar numa cidade minúscula e desinteressante, no estado do Kansas. A viagem para Smallville estava fadada a ser um verdadeiro tédio. Corey simplesmente não falava com sua mãe. Era monossilábico quando ela lhe perguntava alguma coisa. Entendendo a mágoa do filho, Selena se limitou a apenas dirigir. Na saída de Metropolis, no entanto, mãe e filho notaram algo diferente. Na beira da estrada, viram um cão branco, sentado, como se estivesse à espera de alguma coisa, enquanto carros passavam em alta velocidade pela via.

"Mãe, veja!", exclamou ele, alarmado. "Um cachorro!"

"É o que parece, querido", disse ela, indiferente.

"Ele pode ser atropelado", retrucou Corey, sem tirar os olhos do animal, que ainda estava muito à frente. "Está muito próximo da via".

"O dono dele deve estar por perto", disse Selena, desinteressada, embora achasse um pouco estranho um pastor alemão albino, tão chamativo como aquele, sozinho numa rodovia de grande tráfego.

Corey sabia que o dono não estava por perto e que aquela era apenas mais uma desculpa esfarrapada de sua mãe. E depois que passaram pelo cão, ele simplesmente ficou olhando ele sumir ao longe, pela janela de trás da caminhonete. Depois, afundou a cabeça no banco e colocou os fones de ouvido, com o som no mais alto volume. Não falaria mais com ela durante toda a viagem. Selena apenas olhou para o filho, que estava com os olhos fechados, ouvindo sua música. Seria um tortuoso caminho para o recomeço, pensava ela.

Estavam à uma hora de Smallville, quando Selena resolveu parar num restaurante de beira de estrada para comerem alguma coisa. Já havia passado da hora do almoço e mãe e filho estavam famintos, mas ainda não se falavam direito. Depois de comerem qualquer coisa, Selena pagava a conta enquanto Corey ia para a caminhonete, e qual foi sua surpresa quando ele viu o mesmo cão que tinham encontrado nos limites de Metropolis, sentado, comportado, na carroceria.

"O quê é isso?", perguntou Selena, instantes depois, ao sair do restaurante e ver o filho fazendo carinhos na vasta pelagem do animal, que balançava incessantemente a cauda.

"Acho que ele nos seguiu", disse Corey, com o primeiro sorriso que Selena via há dias, sem olhar para a mãe, ainda admirado com a imponência do cão pastor branco de olhos e focinho rosados que estava diante de si.

"Impossível", disse Selena, olhando para a estrada da qual vinham e depois para o animal. "É melhor não tocá-lo, Corey", disse ela, preocupada.

"Podemos ficar com ele?", perguntou ele, alheio. O cão latiu, como se também estivesse pedindo para ficar com eles, e Selena ficou pensativa. Era tudo muito estranho. Aquele animal era estranho. Ela olhou novamente para a estrada e depois para o cão. Mas ao ver o filho, que sorria, enquanto o cão lambia sua face, não teve outra opção, a não ser deixar que ficasse com ele, pelo menos, provisoriamente. "Ele tem coleira ou alguma coisa que possa identificá-lo?", perguntou ela, aproximando-se do cão.

"Não", respondeu Corey, cada vez mais entretido com o canídeo.

"Tudo bem", disse Selena, conseguindo a atenção do filho, pela primeira vez. O cão também a encarava, como se compreendesse tudo o que mãe e filho diziam um ao outro. "Vamos fazer o seguinte: chegando em Smallville, vamos comprar os próximos jornais do Planeta Diário, e se houver algum anúncio de cão desaparecido, vamos devolvê-lo".

Corey parecia não se importar. Era como se estivesse seguro de que seu novo amigo não tinha dono.

"Outra coisa", ponderou ela, novamente chamando a atenção dos dois. "A primeira coisa que vamos fazer é levá-lo a um veterinário, para ver se ele tem alguma doença".

Ao dizer isso, porém, o cão começou a latir histericamente. Corey sorriu, nervoso, achando que aquele comportamento pudesse fazer sua mãe mudar de idéia e pediu para o cão se acalmar, que não o levariam a um veterinário, e o cão parou de latir. Mãe e filho se entreolharam. Definitivamente, havia alguma coisa muito estranha naquele animal, pensaram.

"Tudo bem", disse Selena. "Como vamos chamá-lo, até resolvermos o quê fazer?", perguntou ela ao filho, que ficou eufórico com a idéia de ter um novo amigo.

"Não sei", respondeu Corey. "Acho que Buddy", disse, ainda afagando-o. "O quê acha, Buddy?"

O cão latiu, como se o respondesse afirmativamente.

"E vai viajar na carroceria", disse Selena, abrindo a porta da caminhonete, sem tirar os olhos do animal, imaginando se ele também protestaria por isso.

Corey, indiferente à mãe, deu mais uns afagos em Buddy, e depois de dizer para ele se comportar, fechou a porta da carroceria e foi para seu lugar no automóvel. Durante todo o resto da viagem, ele ficou olhando para o animal, pela janela, que parecia muito feliz para onde quer que estivesse indo.

Continua...

* * *


	2. Excepcional

BRANCO  
  
PARTE II - EXCEPCIONAL  
  
Uma semana havia se passado, e a presença de Buddy ajudava muito a adaptação do jovem Corey Eaton na sua nova morada, em Smallville. Até mesmo seu relacionamento com a mãe parecia melhorar, gradativamente. Buddy era o assunto principal naqueles dias. Selena lamenava um pouco, mas, pelo menos, falavam de alguma coisa, conformava-se ela. E como o cão não estava sendo procurado por quem quer que fosse, já que tinham telefonado para o Departamento de Controle de Zoonose, em Metropolis, e tinham acompanhado anúncios pelo Planeta Diário, resolveram então ficar com ele. Selena, que estava disposta a fazer de tudo para recuperar a confiança e o amor do filho, percebia como aquele animal vinha sendo extraordinário nas suas vidas, e por mais que ainda o achasse estranho, naqueles poucos dias havia descoberto que era uma criatura mansa e de boa índole, um companheiro notável para Corey.  
  
...  
  
Era uma tarde qualquer em Smallville, quando Corey resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade, acompanhado, logicamente, de Buddy. Caminhava tranqüilamente pelo centro, quando viu um lugar interessante, onde podia fazer um lanche. Chamava-se Talon.  
  
"Está com fome, Buddy?", perguntou ele ao amigo.  
  
O cão latiu uma vez, como se consentisse, e Corey sorriu.  
  
Lana Lang conversava com Chloe, quando notou um cliente que entrava no estabelecimento, acompanhado de um cachorro. Mais do que depressa, Lana interrompeu a conversa com a amiga e foi até a mesa em que Corey se sentou.  
  
"Desculpe, mas não é permitido animais aqui", disse ela, que, até então, nunca precisou dizer aquilo. "São regras em todos os estabelecimentos da cidade", explicou, notando que o cão a observava com a cabeça inclinada. Lana queria sorrir para o belo animal, mas permaneceu firme.  
  
Corey a ouviu atentamente e, olhando para Buddy, disse:  
  
"Espera lá fora, amigão".  
  
Prontamente, o cão obedeceu. Saiu do Talon, e ficou sentado à porta da entrada, esperando Corey.  
  
"Puxa vida", disse Lana, surpresa. "Você o treinou bem".  
  
Corey pensou em dizer que ele já era treinado antes de conhecê-lo, mas ficou quieto. Um elogio, vindo de uma garota tão bonita como aquela, não era comum. Além do mais, Buddy era muito especial para ele ficar divulgando seus talentos.  
  
...  
  
"Que pena que você não vai poder ir ao jogo dos Sharks, em Metropolis", disse Pete a Clark, enquanto caminhavam pela calçada, em direção ao Talon.  
  
"Tenho muita coisa para fazer na fazenda nesse final de semana", justificou Clark, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.  
  
"Mas bem que o seu pai poda dar um desconto, já que é final de temporada, e tudo mais", insistiu Pete, acreditando que ainda havia uma possibilidade do amigo poder ir com ele ao jogo.  
  
"Olha só", disse Clark para Pete, apontando na direção do cachorro branco parado em frente à porta do Talon.  
  
"Será que a Lana contratou um cão de guarda?", indagou Pete, brincando.  
  
Clark sorriu, e quando os dois estavam prestes a entrar na cafeteria, algo inesperado aconteceu. Uma mãe que atravessava a rua com uma carrinho de bebê e uma outra criança um pouco maior ao seu lado, esta com um pouco mais de cinco anos, não se deu conta quando o filho maior derrubou um brinquedo no meio da rua e, ao chegar à calçada, correu de volta para pegá-lo. Mas havia algo que nem mesmo Clark podia imaginar. Um carro vinha de longe, em alta velocidade, e antes que Clark Kent pudesse fazer algo, o cachorro branco correu na direção do garotinho e puxou-o, veloz e agilmente, pela roupa, para o outro lado da rua. O carro deu uma freada brusca próximo deles, e nada de grave aconteceu. Clark e Pete correram até a esquina e os transeuntes, os frequentadores do Talon e das lojas que haviam por perto, correram para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Clark percebeu que a criança estava bem e toda a sua atenção se voltou para o cão, que parecia procurar por alguém em meio à multidão. Corey, que também saiu correndo do Talon, ao ouvir o barulho do automóvel freando na esquina, percebendo que Buddy não o estava esperando, correu, desesperado, achando que seu amigo tinha sido atropelado. Mas ao vê-lo ao lado da criança, que estava assustada e abraçada à mãe, sentiu-se aliviado, pelos dois.  
  
"Aquele cachorro salvou a criança!", gritou, então, uma mulher que passava por perto. E todos que estavam à volta concordaram.  
  
Chloe correu com sua máquina digital e tirou uma fotografia do cão ao lado da criança e sua mãe, que ainda estava aos prantos. Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Corey correu e empurrou Chloe, que derrubou a máquina ao chão.  
  
"Ei!", exclamou Chloe, caída ao chão, enquanto Lana tentava ajudá-la a se levantar, olhando, confusa, para o garoto que antes havia sido tão simpático no Talon.  
  
Corey chutou a máquina fotográfica para longe, e exclamou:  
  
"Deixe-o em paz!"  
  
Todos o olharam estarrecidos. Desconsertado, Corey olhou para Buddy e, chamando-o, correu pela rua abaixo. Enquanto corriam, todos os observavam de longe, e Clark usou sua visão de raio-x neles. Sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando notou sinais de kryptonita verde na região da cabeça do animal.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Repercussão

BRANCO  
  
PARTE III – REPERCUSSÃO  
  
"Chloe, o quê é isso?", perguntou Clark, segurando o Smallville High The Torch, onde, na primeira página, constava a fotografia do cão branco e a manchete era: "Criança é salva de atropelamento por um misterioso cachorro branco".  
  
"Ora, mais uma matéria para o Mural do Esquisito", respondeu ela, sorrindo, e visivelmente satisfeita com o seu trabalho.  
  
"Por que não me contou que ia publicar isso?", perguntou ele, jogando o jornal sobre a mesa.  
  
Chloe sorriu.  
  
"Desde quando eu tenho que contar a você o quê vou ou não publicar?", indagou ela, irônica, encostando-se na cadeira. "Além do mais, a notícia também vai sair no The Ledger de amanhã".  
  
Tentando disfarçar o desconforto ante a petulância de Chloe de publicar uma matéria antes de investigar o garoto e seu cão, Clark se sentou e disse:  
  
"Achei que a sua câmera tivesse quebrado".  
  
"Aquele garoto esquisito pode ter quebrado minha máquina, mas as fotografias nela armazenadas permaneceram intactas", explicou ela.  
  
"Chegou a falar com ele?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Não. Até ontem eu não sabia quem era o garoto, e como alguém tinha que publicar a matéria o quanto antes, eu o fiz", respondeu Chloe. "Afinal, muita gente estava lá e amanhã podia não ser mais uma notícia de primeira página".  
  
"Ele parecia não querer esse tipo de divulgação", comentou Clark, lembrando do descontrole do garoto ao jogar a máquina de Chloe longe.  
  
"Vou saber disso hoje à tarde", disse ela, ajeitando a papelada sobre a sua mesa, e antes que Clark perguntasse do que ela falava, esta disse: "Vou à casa dele para entrevistá-lo".  
  
"Sabe onde ele mora?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Não foi difícil", respondeu Chloe. "Cidade pequena, uma nova família que chega à vizinhança, além de um cachorro albino, o que não é muito comum".  
  
"Não acha que o garoto ficou perturbado demais e que pode não querer recebê- la?", perguntou Clark, na esperança de que Chloe desistisse da idéia.  
  
Ele não queria que Chloe se envolvesse no assunto, pois sabia que havia alguma coisa muito preocupante em relação ao animal, e trazer o assunto à tona podia prejudicar as pessoas que estivessem à volta daquele garoto desconhecido. Além do mais, também o preocupava os sinais de kryptonita que encontrou no organismo do animal. Clark não conseguia deixar de pensar nos perigos que aquele cão podia significar. Era impossível, para Clark, não se identificar com a situação. E ele precisava encontrar aquele garoto antes de Chloe.  
  
"Como se você não me conhecesse", respondeu ela, simplesmente. E aquilo já bastava para Clark. Enquanto Chloe se virava para guardar algumas pastas no seu arquivo, Clark viu um nome e um endereço anotados num papel sobre a mesa dela. Foi o suficiente. Ao se virar para pedir que Clark a acompanhasse, Chloe descobriu que estava sozinha.  
  
...  
  
Quando chegou ao endereço que viu sobre a mesa de Chloe, Clark notou que era uma casa velha localizada num dos bairros mais afastados de Smallville. Parecia que a família Eaton queria ficar isolada, pensou ele. Subiu os degraus da varanda e bateu à porta. Ninguém atendeu. Bateu mais uma vez, e como ninguém respondia, Clark usou sua visão de raio-x. Não havia ninguém em casa, porém, Clark notou, ao ultrapassar sua visão além da casa, que, no quintal, havia uma pessoa e um cão. Clark deu a volta e antes que chegasse ao quintal, foi surpreendido pelo mesmo cachorro branco que encontrou no dia anterior. Ele latia ferozmente, mostrando seus imensos caninos afiados. Clark não se abalou, mas ficou imaginando o quê aconteceria se fosse mordido por um animal afetado com kryptonita verde.  
  
Atrás do cão, surgiu então, o garoto Corey.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse ele ao cão. O animal, então, parou de latir. "O quê você quer?", perguntou.  
  
"Posso falar com você, Corey?", perguntou-lhe Clark.  
  
Corey abaixou os olhos e Buddy se virou para olhá-lo. O cão deu um gemido e correu para o quintal.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse o garoto, convidando Clark para ir com ele até os fundos da casa. "Como você se chama?"  
  
"Clark Kent", respondeu-lhe ele.  
  
Clark notou que havia um balanço e um varal com algumas peças de roupa penduradas, e uma casinha de cachorro, na qual, possivelmente, Buddy jamais chegou a ficar.  
  
"Desculpe a bagunça", disse Corey. "Acabamos de nos mudar. Nem vou convidá- lo a entrar em casa, pois está tudo desorganizado".  
  
"Vieram de onde?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"De Metropolis", respondeu Corey, sentando-se no balanço, enquanto Clark ficava à sua frente.  
  
"Quanto tempo estão em Smallville?", indagou Clark, esperando obter alguma informação mais precisa em relação ao cão.  
  
"Uma semana", disse Corey, limitando-se a respostas curtas. Lembrava de Clark. Lembrava que ele estava próximo do Talon quando Buddy salvou o garotinho do atropelamento. Estava arrasado por ter sido encontrado, mas não podia evitar. Embora não gostasse daquelas indagações todas, achava que já havia chamado a atenção demais para expulsá-lo de sua casa. Seria mais um motivo para causar alarde e curiosidade. Portanto, para Corey, tinha apenas que suportar um pouco mais a presença de Clark.  
  
"Como ele se chama?", perguntou, referindo-se ao cão, que os observava atentamente, deixando Clark ainda mais intrigado, acreditando que o animal simplesmente compreendia cada palavra que diziam.  
  
"Buddy", respondeu Corey, afagando-o no pescoço.  
  
"Eu vi o quê aconteceu ontem, Corey", disse Clark, tentando ser o mais cauteloso possível. "Peço desculpas pela minha amiga, mas aquela foto que ela tirou..."  
  
"Já sei", disse Corey, encarando Clark. "Ela a publicou. Ainda não fui para a escola, mas a minha vizinha aqui do lado está no ginásio e me mostrou o jornal do colégio".  
  
Clark enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e ficou imaginando como entraria no assunto referente ao cão e sua origem.  
  
"Eu devo ter assustado a sua amiga", comentou Corey, um pouco envergonhado. "Mas eu não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém", justificou ele, e antes que Clark imaginasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa a respeito de Buddy, Corey continuou: "Viemos para começar vida nova e não para nos tornarmos uma família de esquisitos", mentiu.  
  
Mas Clark percebia que havia algo mais. Corey estava querendo proteger aquele animal de qualquer divulgação acerca da sua existência, como se ele fosse incrivelmene especial. Que era especial, Clark já sabia, mas ainda não sabia de onde vinha. Foi então que ele usou, mais uma vez, sua visão de raio-x no cachorro, que deu um estranho grunhido, como se percebesse o que Clark fazia.  
  
"O quê está fazendo?", perguntou Corey se levantando e empurrando Clark, sem, porém, movê-lo do lugar.  
  
"Corey, tem alguma coisa na orelha dele", disse Clark.  
  
Corey ficou confuso e olhou para o cachorro, que deu um latido, como se confirmasse o que Clark havia dito. Mesmo sem perceber coisa alguma e achar por demais de misterioso o fato daquela pessoa estranha notar algo na orelha de Buddy, Corey se aproximou dele e tocou na sua orelha esquerda.  
  
"Na direita", disse Clark.  
  
O garoto, então, começou a procurar por alguma coisa na orelha direita de Buddy, e notou uma pequena marca. Clark se aproximou, para também ver do que se tratava, embora já tivesse visto o quê era. Surpreso, Corey notou um pequeno código de barras e um logotipo ainda mais minúsculo, que não conseguiu identificar o que era. Levantou-se e olhando para Clark e depois para Buddy, disse que ia buscar uma lente de aumento e voltava logo. Correu para dentro de casa, enquanto Clark ficava no quintal com o cão.  
  
"De onde você veio?", perguntou Clark.  
  
Buddy deu um latido. Percebendo que ele parecia mais amistoso, Clark se abaixou para examinar melhor e confirmar o que já tinha descoberto. Examinando a parte interna da orelha direita dele, viu um código de barras indecifrável e o logotipo da LuthorCorp.  
  
"Ei!", exclamou Corey, ao voltar para o quintal, com uma lupa. Clark e Buddy se voltaram para ele. Corey ficou visivelmente surpreso. Sabia que seu novo amigo era um ótimo avaliador de caráter e, além dele e de sua mãe, jamais permitiu que alguém chegasse tão perto quanto Clark. Foi, então, que Corey se deu conta que Clark parecia mesmo querer ajudar.  
  
Corey se aproximou de Buddy e também conseguiu identificar o logotipo da empresa gravada na sua orelha.  
  
"Eu não quero prejudicá-lo", disse Clark, percebendo o desconforto de Corey com a situação toda e a descoberta do que o cão podia ser e de onde podia ter vindo. "Só quero ajudar".  
  
O cão deu um latido, e a julgar pela confiança que o animal parecia ter em Clark Kent, Corey já não duvidava mais das intenções deste.  
  
...  
  
Na manhã seguinte, em Metropolis, enquanto continuava seus trabalhos no laboratório subsidiado pela LuthorCorp, o Dr. Hawke era surpreendido por um de seus assistentes que lhe trazia um impresso. Era a primeira página do Smallville The Ledger, capturado pela Internet. O cientista pegou o papel e leu a manchete: "Salvo por um cão". Viu, abaixo, a fotografia tirada por uma aluna do Smallville High.  
  
"Nós o encontramos", disse ele, com um largo sorriso.  
  
Continua... 


	4. Projeto Solon

BRANCO  
  
PARTE IV - PROJETO SOLON  
  
Era tarde no Rancho Kent. Para evitar o encontro com Chloe Sullivan ou qualquer outro repórter do Smallville The Ledger que viesse à sua procura depois da publicação da fotografia de primeira página, Corey e Buddy se hospedaram na fazenda Kent, a pedido do próprio Clark. O garoto não chegou a conhecer os pais de Clark, que estavam em Metropolis. Jonathan e Martha resolveram aproveitar a folga na colheita e nos trabalhos da fazenda para fazer uns exames médicos de rotina. Selena, mãe de Corey, achou estranha a amizade repentina de Corey com o filho do fazendeiro local, porém, mesmo assim, concordou que ele fosse à sua casa. Ela ainda estava vivendo a difícil fase de adaptação à nova cidade e muito mais importante que isso, a de reconquistar o próprio filho.  
  
"E foi isso o quê aconteceu, Clark", disse Corey, contando toda a sua estória com Buddy, desde o primeiro momento que o viu, na rodovia de acesso à saída de Metropolis.  
  
E Clark, lembrando que a LuthorCorp costumava usar depósitos abandonados pelas redondezas, logo imaginou que o cão devia ter escapado do laboratório, naquelas proximidades mesmo.  
  
"Vamos descobrir o quê está por trás disso tudo, Corey", disse Clark, colocando a mão no ombro do garoto, evocando toda a amizade e apoio que tinha a lhe oferecer. "Não se preocupe".  
  
"Eu sei que há alguma coisa muito especial com ele", disse Corey, então, olhando para Buddy, e Clark soube que havia mais alguma coisa. "Ele é um cão muito inteligente. É como se entendesse tudo o que dizemos".  
  
Clark ficou confuso, porém, já tendo imaginado que o animal os observava como se fosse propriamente uma pessoa e que, possivelmente, os compreendia, perguntou:  
  
"Ele nunca agiu de forma diferente?"  
  
"Como assim?", indagou Corey, confuso.  
  
"Ele nunca foi agressivo ou violento?", perguntou Clark, não descartando a hipótese de que ele podia ser o produto de uma experiência maquiavélica da LuthorCorp.  
  
"Claro que não", respondeu o garoto.  
  
Clark ficou pensativo. A julgar que a LuthorCorp era dona de todos aqueles depósitos próximos às docas, em Metropolis, onde próximo de onde ficava a auto-estrada em que Corey disse ter encontrado o cão, imaginou se o laboratório de onde ele pode ter fugido ficava naquelas proximidades.  
  
"Corey, quero que fique aqui, por enquanto", disse ele. "Ainda não sabemos o quanto pode ser perigoso Buddy ficar exposto por aí".  
  
"E onde você vai?", perguntou o garoto.  
  
"Resolver uns assuntos", respondeu Clark.  
  
...  
  
Ao chegar às docas, em Metropolis, usando sua super-velocidade, Clark se deparou com a imensidão da área. Havia diversos prédios supostamente abandonados, mas ele sabia que, em algum deles, Lionel havia construído algum laboratório clandestino.  
  
Lembrou que, não muito longe dali, havia um estacionamento, e quem quer que circulasse por aquela área, podia muito bem estar ocultando trabalhar secretamente para a LuthorCorp. Usou, então, sua visão de raio-x para procurar qualquer evidência. Mas não havia nada. Caminhou pelo meio dos depósitos, escaneando cada estrutura, até se deparar com movimento, que vinha de um dos depósitos. Caminhou na direção do mesmo e notou que, aparentemente, parecia abandonado, tal como todos os demais. Entrou, e viu uma parede falsa. Ao escaneá-la, descobriu como abri-la. Tal como havia visto com sua visão de raio-x, havia um elevador por trás da parede, com um único botão. Tocou-o e a porta se abriu. Ao entrar, notou que dentro do elevador também havia um único botão, para baixo.  
  
Quando chegou no subterrâneo, abaixo da estrutura, talvez uns dez metros abaixo do solo, a porta do elevador se abriu e Clark viu um enorme depósito vazio. Havia mesas e cadeiras reviradas. Caminhou em meio àquela confusão toda e viu uma sala de operação com a iluminação falha, e nela, também viu gaiolas vazias. Era, notadamente, um laboratório que funcionava ali, pensou. Havia papéis ao chão, e quando Clark pegou um, notou que eram informações vazias, sem qualquer importância, e que em nada podiam ajudá-lo ou mesmo associar Lionel Luthor a algum projeto ilegal. Continuou caminhando em meio àquela bagunça toda, e quando parou para olhar à sua volta, escaneando alguma coisa que pudesse efetivamente ajudá-lo, notou que alguém se aproximava. Virou-se e surpreendeu-se com a presença de Lex Luthor, acompanhado de uma outra pessoa, que vestia um jaleco brando e usava um crachá da LuthorCorp. Seu nome era Peter McKenna.  
  
"Clark? O quê faz aqui?", perguntou ele.  
  
"Eu não acredito", disse Clark, transtornado por encontrá-lo ali. "Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?"  
  
"O quê quer dizer?", indagou Lex, confuso.  
  
"Achei que tinha me dito que as experiências que seu pai fazia na área número três tinham acabado", explicou Clark. "Mas, pelo visto, você está continuando o trabalho sujo dele".  
  
"O Dr. McKenna trabalhava aqui como assistente de um cientista chamado Donovan Hawke, que estava fazendo um trabalho para a LuthorCorp, Clark", disse Lex, visivelmente chateado com as acusações de Clark. "Fiquei sabendo desse lugar hoje mesmo, e assim como você, vim dar uma olhada. Mas parece que meu pai descobriu que o projeto não é mais tão secreto".  
  
Clark olhou para o cientista ao lado de Lex.  
  
"Quando cheguei o Dr. McKenna era o único que estava aqui, e ele me contou coisas muito interessantes", disse Lex, olhando para o cientista, que não parecia disposto a repetir a estória, de modo que o próprio Lex continuou: "Estavam trabalhando num projeto chamado Solon, que consistia em usar aquelas pedras de meteóro verde, encontradas em Smallville, em animais".  
  
"Com quê finalidade?", perguntou Clark, cada vez mais intrigado com as pretensões de Lionel Luthor.  
  
"Torná-los incrivelmente inteligentes, talvez", respondeu Lex, olhando firmemente para Clark, provavelmente esperando que ele também dissesse o que estava fazendo ali, imaginando que ele sabia de alguma coisa a mais. Como Clark não dizia coisa alguma, até aquele momento, Lex disse: "O Dr. McKenna também me disse que uma cobaia deles fugiu e que o Dr. Hawke foi atrás dela".  
  
Preocupado, Clark pensou em sair dali o quanto antes, imaginando que Corey podia estar correndo perigo.  
  
"Mas o seu pai não quer mais continuar com as pesquisas", disse, então, o cientista. Clark e Lex olharam para ele, esperando que justificasse aquele comentário. "Ele veio aqui hoje pela manhã, com uma equipe, logo depois que o Dr. Hawke saiu e levou tudo embora, inclusive outras cobaias".  
  
"Para onde?", perguntou Lex.  
  
"Não sei. Ele não disse. Dispensou todos nós", respondeu ele, ainda transtornado com os últimos acontecimentos. "E quando ele perguntou do Dr. Hawke, e dissemos que ele foi atrás do experimento 1.89, pediu informações de onde estaria".  
  
"E para onde ele foi?", perguntou Lex.  
  
"Smallville, no Kansas", respondeu o cientista.  
  
Clark soube que não podia mais ficar ali. Se Lionel também sabia onde encontrar Corey e Buddy, tinha que impedi-lo do pior.  
  
"Onde vai, Clark?", perguntou Lex ao vê-lo caminhar pelo laboratório destruído, na direção do elevador.  
  
"Preciso resolver umas coisas", respondeu ele.  
  
"Isso tudo, por acaso, tem a ver com aquele cachorro branco que apareceu na primeira página do The Ledger?", perguntou Lex, chamando a atenção de Clark, que parou no meio do caminho e se virou para olhá-lo.  
  
Não havia como mentir. Lex já sabia o suficiente.  
  
"Lex, tem esse garoto. Ele é cheio de traumas e não posso permitir que alguma coisa de ruim aconteça com ele e a sua família", disse Clark, sem entrar em detalhes.  
  
Lex sorriu.  
  
"Não se preocupe comigo, Clark", disse ele. "Preocupe-se com meu pai".  
  
Clark lhe deu as costas e foi embora. Depois, Lex olhou para o cientista que ficou com ele, e colocando a mão no seu ombro, perguntou:  
  
"Gostaria de trabalhar para mim, Dr. McKenna? Talvez, num projeto similar ao que vocês faziam aqui?"  
  
Ainda confuso, o cientista parecia interessado em ouvir sua proposta.  
  
Continua... 


	5. 189

BRANCO  
  
PARTE IV - 1.89  
  
Chloe estava de mau humor naquele final de tarde, no The Torch, escrevendo uma matéria qualquer para encaixar no editorial, já que não conseguira encontrar Corey Eaton para entrevistá-lo. Concentrada no artigo referente ao cardápio da cantina, mal percebeu que alguém a observava da porta. Ao levantar os olhos, deparou-se com um sujeito estranho, que nunca tinha visto na vida. Vestia um terno surrado e usava óculos.  
  
"Srta. Sullivan? Foi você que escreveu essa matéria para o The Ledger?", perguntou ele, aproximando-se de sua mesa e mostrando o impresso da primeira página do dia de ontem, onde havia uma fotografia do cão branco que salvou um garotinho de um atropelamento.  
  
"Em que posso ajudar?", perguntou ela, confusa.  
  
"É que eu vi esse artigo, e o cachorro na fotografia se parece muito com o meu cão, Max, que fugiu há alguns dias", explicou ele. "Sabe dizer como posso encontrá-lo?"  
  
Chloe sorriu.  
  
"Eu tenho um filho que está muito doente desde que Max foi embora", continuou o sujeito, que, na verdade, era o Dr. Hawke.  
  
"Se me responder algumas perguntas", disse ela, ainda na esperança de conseguir uma matéria sobre o misterioso cão branco.  
  
O cientista ficou confuso.  
  
"Bom, se estiver ao meu alcance", disse ele, sentando-se à sua frente, mas nem um pouco disposto a responder suas perguntas, cedendo apenas pelo fato de que ela podia ser a única pessoa a ajudá-lo a encontrar o experimento 1.89.  
  
Animada, Chloe pegou um bloco de notas e uma caneta.  
  
"Quem o treinou?", perguntou ela.  
  
"Como?", perguntou ele, atrapalhado.  
  
"Bom, ele agiu como se fosse um cão treinado. Ele simplesmente viu um garotinho que estava prestes a ser atropelado, e o salvou", explicou ela. "Quem o treinou?"  
  
O cientista ficou pensativo, e percebendo que não podia ir muito longe nas suas mentiras, disse, meio gaguejando:  
  
"Huh, foi eu mesmo", disse ele.  
  
Chloe o encarou de cima a baixo. Definitivamente, não parecia um treinador de animais, pensou. E ela começava a se preocupar. Lembrou que estava sozinha na escola, que o zelador devia estar indo limpar os banheiros quando provavelmente o deixou entrar e que não havia como escapar pela porta se aquele sujeito tentasse alguma coisa.  
  
"Está me escondendo alguma coisa?", perguntou ela. "Como é mesmo seu nome?"  
  
Mas cansado daquele jogo, o cientista pegou uma arma, que, na verdade, era uma pistola com o tranquilizante que usaria para deter a cobaia fugitiva. Chloe levantou as mãos, embora soubesse que não era uma arma de fogo, mas temesse o conteúdo daquele projétil.  
  
"Rápido!", exclamou ele. "Dê-me o endereço de onde posso encontrá-lo!"  
  
Chloe procurou o papel com o endereço de Corey Eaton, em meio à bagunça da sua mesa.  
  
"Vai perder seu tempo", disse ela. "Eu já estive lá ontem à tarde e hoje pela manhã, e ninguém me recebeu".  
  
O cientista arrancou o papel da mão de Chloe e leu o endereço. Depois, guardou-o no bolso do paletó.  
  
"Levanta!", ordenou ele, amadoramente.  
  
Chloe se levantou e ele mandou ela virar de costas. Ela o obedeceu e o cientista bateu com a arma na sua cabeça, fazendo-a cair desmaiada.  
  
Quando Clark chegou ao estacionamento do Smallville High, usando sua super- velocidade, viu o carro de Chloe e um automóvel que nunca tinha visto antes, com placa de Metropolis. Logo soube que seus instintos estavam certos, que o cientista veio procurar a fonte da fotografia publicada no The Ledger, para que então soubesse como encontrar a cobaia. Mas antes que pudesse ir ao encontro de Chloe, no The Torch, notou que havia uma pessoa dentro do carro vindo de fora. Correu na direção do automóvel, e viu o Dr. Hawke desmaiado. Clark abriu a porta do carro, que estava destravada e notou que ele estava ferido. Puxou-o para fora do veículo. Ele estava com um ferimento à bala no peito. E antes que Clark saísse correndo para ver se Chloe estava bem, o cientista o agarrou pela roupa. Assustado, Clark se inclinou sobre ele.  
  
"Vão matá-lo", murmurou ele. "Não permita que o matem".  
  
"Quem é o você?", perguntou Clark. O cientista inclinou a cabeça e, enquanto Clark vasculhava seus bolsos, e encontrava sua carteira, descobrindo, na seqüência, que ele era o cientista Donovan Hawke, este dizia:  
  
"Luthor quer matá-lo, não permita que ele o faça".  
  
"Sobre o quê era o projeto?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Torná-los quase-humanos", respondeu ele, bastante enfraquecido.  
  
"Ele é perigoso? Existe algum efeito colateral?", indagou Clark, ainda preocupado pelo fato de haver kryptonita envolvida.  
  
"Não", respondeu ele. "É perfeito".  
  
Clark tentou obter mais informações, mas era tarde. O cientista estava morto. Notou que ele não portava mais nada. E correu para o The Torch, onde encontrou Chloe acordando de um desmaio.  
  
"Você está bem?", perguntou-lhe ele, ajudando-a a se levantar.  
  
"Estou, mas veio um maluco aqui, querendo encontrar aquele cão branco. Pegou o endereço do Corey Eaton e foi embora", disse ela.  
  
Clark imaginou o pior. Como não viu o papel com o endereço de Corey com o cientista, alguém muito perigoso estaria disposto a pegá-lo a qualquer custo.  
  
"Ele está morto", disse Clark. E antes que Chloe perguntasse a quem ele se referia, Clark explicou: "O homem que esteve aqui está morto no estacionamento. Ligue para a polícia", pediu Clark, saindo pela porta.  
  
"Onde você vai?", perguntou Chloe. Mas já era tarde. Clark já estava longe.  
  
Quando chegou à casa dos Eaton, Clark percebeu que não havia ninguém. Imaginou se o sujeito que matou o cientista teria capturado a mãe de Corey e a obrigado a dizer onde ele estava. Acreditando que estariam indo direto para a sua casa, Clark correu o mais depressa que podia.  
  
...  
  
Assustado, da janela do celeiro, Corey via sua mãe caminhando em direção à porta da casa dos Kent junto com um sujeito grande, vestido em um terno escuro, que segurava uma arma camuflada no paletó. Ao chegarem à varanda, ele bateu à porta duas ou três vezes. Sabendo que não havia ninguém à casa, Corey não sabia se ajudava sua mãe ou se fugia. Buddy, que olhava a cena, ao seu lado, deu um gemido. Mas Corey achou que devia descer e ajudar sua mãe. Pediu para Buddy ficar ali, mas o cão continuava a olhar a mãe de Corey coagida pelo estranho, que agora voltavam em direção ao carro.  
  
"Você mentiu!", gritou ele, apontando a arma na sua cabeça, mais uma vez. "Eles não estão aqui!"  
  
E antes que ele pudesse apertar o gatilho, o cão pulou da janela do celeiro, e o sujeito jogou Selena para longe para empunhar a arma com as duas mãos e atirar no animal.  
  
"Não!", gritou Corey do alto do celeiro.  
  
Mas era tarde. Clark chegou no mesmo instante, mas só pode ver Buddy caído ao chão, com um grave ferimento à bala. O sujeito apontou-lhe a arma e pediu para se afastar. Corey descia correndo as escadas do celeiro e aproximou-se de Buddy, que estava todo ensangüentado. Selena não sabia se ia ao encontro do filho ou se ainda ficava preocupada com o sujeito armado. Mas este entrou no carro, e Clark não podia impedi-lo, pois ele ainda estava armado e podia ferir mais alguém. Ele dirigiu, então, velozmente em direção à estrada. No entanto, enquanto Clark planejava correr atrás dele e impedi-lo de escapar, Corey disse, aos prantos:  
  
"Clark, temos que salvá-lo!"  
  
Clark se virou e aproximando-se de Corey, que estava abraçado à mãe, viu Buddy ao lado, estendido e com sangue por todo lado. Inclinou-se sobre ele, tentando ver se havia alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, mas o animal estava desmaiado. Clark pegou-o nos braços e o colocou na caminhonete dos seus pais, que haviam ido à Metropolis de ônibus.  
  
"Vamos levá-lo a um médico veterinário", disse ele.  
  
Continua... 


	6. Amigos para sempre

BRANCO  
  
PARTE VI - AMIGOS PARA SEMPRE  
  
Clark, Corey e Selena aguardavam na sala de espera do consultório veterinário que ficava no centro de Smallville. Corey estava visivelmente abalado, envolto dos braços de Selena, que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, via toda a fragilidade do filho vir à tona. Lembrou que, nem mesmo quando se separou de seu pai, viu-o chorar. Clark os observava e pensava o quanto era importante que eles saíssem de Smallville, antes que Lionel Luthor mandasse outro de seus capangas para se certificar de que o serviço foi completo, já que o primeiro estava morto.  
  
"Sra. Eaton", disse a médica-veterinária, vindo da sala de cirurgia. Todos se levantaram, ansiosos pelas notícias de como estava Buddy. "Ele está bem. Extraí o projétil e ele está adormecido, recuperando-se, no pós- operatório".  
  
"Posso vê-lo?", perguntou Corey, mais do que depressa.  
  
"Claro", disse a médica, com um sorriso, abrindo uma porta de empurrar e chamando sua assistente. "Janice, leve-o para ver o cão que acabamos de operar".  
  
Corey seguiu a simpática assistente e Clark e Selena ficaram aliviados. A médica, no entanto, parecia preocupada. E seu olhar deixou Clark intrigado, como se ela tivesse descoberto alguma coisa em Buddy.  
  
"Vocês fizeram queixa na delegacia?", perguntou ela, que, ao recebê-lo, soube apenas que o cão havia sido baleado por um suposto assaltante.  
  
"Nem tivemos tempo para isso", respondeu Selena, prontamente.  
  
"Pois deviam fazer", disse ela. "Não queremos que isso volte a acontecer por aqui".  
  
"Claro", concordou Selena.  
  
Quando a médica saiu, ela se sentou e Clark também.  
  
"Vocês precisam deixar Smallville", disse ele.  
  
"E vamos para onde?", indagou ela, ainda confusa.  
  
"Não sei, Sra. Eaton", respondeu ele. "Mas quem está atrás de Buddy pode querer voltar".  
  
Selena sorriu. Era um sorriso amargo.  
  
"Eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido", disse ela, de repente. "Queria que nunca tivéssemos encontrado o Buddy".  
  
Clark desviou o olhar. Era um pensamento sensato, porém, injusto, a julgar pelo amor que Corey tinha por aquele animal.  
  
"Por outro lado", continuou ela: "nunca estive tão próxima do meu filho como nesses dias".  
  
Clark sorriu.  
  
"Esse animal é mesmo muito especial", disse ela. "Mais do que inteligência, é como se ele tivesse emoções humanas e sabendo que alguma coisa não anda bem, faz todo o possível para ajudar ou melhorar".  
  
Clark concordou. Havia muito mais coisas sobre Buddy, que eles ainda não sabiam e, provavelmente, jamais saberiam.  
  
...  
  
Duas semanas haviam se passado. Depois de também visitar Buddy, que se recuperava gradativamente, sob internação, Clark ajudou os Eaton na sua mudança. Estavam indo para Greenville. Jonathan e Martha Kent, que já haviam voltado de Metropolis, também os ajudavam. E a mãe de Clark preparou- lhes umas tortas para levarem durante a viagem, que seria longa. Jonathan colocava a última mala de Corey na carroceria da caminhonete de Selena, enquanto Clark conversava com Corey.  
  
"Quero que me telefone se tiverem algum problema", disse ele.  
  
"Certo", disse Corey, olhando para Buddy, que estava no banco do carro, e que viajaria no banco da frente com ele e sua mãe. Buddy os observava com atenção, com o tórax ainda imobilizado. "Ele gosta de você".  
  
"Também gosto dele", disse Clark. "É uma criatura muito especial".  
  
Clark então olhou para a mãe de Corey que agradecia Martha e Jonathan pela ajuda, e depois disse a Corey:  
  
"Mantenha contato, certo?"  
  
Corey consentiu e os dois sorriram.  
  
Os Kent observaram a caminhonete de Selena sumir rua abaixo, onde seguiriam para a estrada que dava acesso à Greenville.  
  
"Espero que dê tudo certo para eles", disse Martha, enquanto Jonathan a abraçava pelos ombros.  
  
Clark olhou para sua família, e viu como era importante ter alguém, e como Corey havia descoberto isso. Sorriu e teve certeza de que um dia voltaria a vê-lo.  
  
...  
  
Lex Luthor estacionou seu porsche cinza em frente ao Centro Veterinário de Smallville. Tirou os óculos escuros e olhou a fachada do estabelecimento, que ficava quase no centro de Smallville.  
  
"Por gentileza, quero falar com a Dra. Morgan", disse ele à recepcionista, assim que entrou.  
  
Na verdade, sabendo que o cão branco que havia fugido do laboratório subsidiado pela LuthorCorp havia sido internado naquela clínica veterinária, Lex pretendia obter algumas informações. Imaginava que a médica-veterinária pudesse ajudá-lo. Enquanto a esperava, ouviu sussurros por trás da porta.  
  
De repente, enquanto olhava os quadros com figuras de animais, viu a médica vir recebê-lo. Ao vê-la, porém, já não sabia mais como agir.  
  
"Lex Luthor", disse ela, com o tom de voz de quem o conhecia há anos.  
  
Ele apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Lisa?", indagou ele, simplesmente, ainda incrédulo.  
  
Em suas lembranças, ela continuava a mesma coisa. E aquele sorriso que ela lhe retribuía era o mesmo de alguns anos antes. O semblante continuava radiante. E Lex só conseguia pensar como havia perdido contato com ela. Sua única amiga. Lisa Marie Lawless. E lembrou do nome que agora ela usava: Morgan. Procurou em sua mão, uma aliança, que pudesse confirmar, mas ela não usava nenhuma, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que rompesse com aquele silêncio desconsertante, ela perguntou o que ele queria.  
  
Acreditando que falar de um de seus mais recentes pacientes não seria apropriado àquela situação tão surpreendente quanto agradável, ainda assim, Lex perguntou do cão pastor albino, já que, aparentemente, não havia nenhuma outra explicação em mente que pudesse justificar sua presença ali.  
  
"Bem, eu atendi um animal com essa descrição", respondeu ela, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco. "Por quê?"  
  
Lex sorriu. Não acreditava que depois de tantos anos falavam como dois desconhecidos.  
  
"Sabia que eu estava em Smallville?", perguntou-lhe ele. Na verdade, Lex ainda estava bastante surpreso. Não conseguia imaginar que um dia pudesse revê-la.  
  
Lisa desviou o olhar e sorriu.  
  
"Cheguei aqui primeiro", disse ela, referindo-se ao fato de que jamais teve a pretensão de estar na mesma cidade que ele se soubesse que ele já estava nela. Lex disfarçou, como se não tivesse interpretado aquele comentário tal como ela pretendia.  
  
"E nunca me procurou?", indagou ele, insistente.  
  
Lisa olhou para a recepcionista que disfarçava estar fazendo alguma coisa, mas que parecia visivelmente atenta à conversa, e disse:  
  
"Acho que agora não é uma boa hora para falarmos disso".  
  
Lex sorriu, como se concordasse.  
  
"E que eu me lembre, você queria saber de um paciente meu", continuou ela.  
  
"É, eu soube o que aconteceu", comentou Lex, referindo-se ao incidente que vitimou o cão branco, informação esta, aliás, que ele obteve por meio de um dos seus seguranças. "Como conheço a pessoa que o trouxe, achei que podia ajudar", mentiu.  
  
"Não. Ele já teve alta. E se você conhece o sujeito que o trouxe, talvez ele possa ajudá-lo melhor do que eu", disse ela.  
  
Lex sorriu, um tanto constrangido, como se concordasse com a dedução dela e achasse por demais de inapropriada sua visita ali. No entanto, enquanto ela se virava para verificar sua agenda com a recepcionista, acreditando que ele já podia estar indo embora depois dela dizer aquilo, e da forma como disse, Lex se aproximou:  
  
"Podemos conversar?"  
  
Ela se virou e o encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis esverdeados.  
  
"Acho que não temos muito o que conversar", disse ela, com um brilho diferente no olhar.  
  
Lex estava impressionado. Havia se passado um pouco mais de oito anos desde a última vez que a viu, e ela continuava a mesma pessoa: irredutível. E isso apenas confirmava o quanto a amizade deles havia sido significativa, pois era sua genialidade que mais o agradava.  
  
"Então está bem", disse ele, tirando os óculos escuros do bolso do casaco. "Desculpe o transtorno".  
  
Lex Luthor lhe deu as costas e saiu pela porta do consultório. Lisa ficou observando-o através do vidro, enquanto ele entrava no seu prosche e ia embora.  
  
"Você o conhece, Dra. Morgan?", perguntou, então, a recepcionista, que sabia bem da fama de Lex Luthor em Metropolis, e agora, em Smallville.  
  
"Fomos apenas amigos", respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos da porta, pensativa, e com o coração apertado. "Grandes amigos".  
  
FIM 


End file.
